Vernis et Chocolat
by MademoiZelle Kity
Summary: Des perruques roses, du vernis à ongles, du chocolat et un karaoké. Plus quelques autres ingrédients pour répandre un joyeux chaos à Las Noches et à la Soul Society. Si seulement Aizen avait su... OC et OOC vous voilà prévenus ! EN PAUSE
1. Introduction Préliminaire au Chaos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je me présente, je suis MademoiZelle Kity, je suis mi-chat, mi-humaine. J'écris cette fanfiction en partenariat avec Mitsuki, surtout pour palier à notre passion, que dis-je... notre OBSESSION pour Bleach.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, nous avons essayé de les acheter mais nos misérables comptes en banque n'étaient pas assez remplis. Faute de grive on mange du merle et nous voilà avec quelques personnages totalement inventés (et on ne gagne pas au change, croyez moi)

Genre : humour/romance parce que nous sommes deux inconditionnelles d'histoires à l'eau de rose et de bonne humeur. Allergiques à l'humour débile et au rose, passez votre chemin ! Notons au passage que le côté un peu Mary-Sue de Mitsuki et Kitsune est totalement assumé et même revendiqué !

A part ça ? Bonne lecture évidemment !

* * *

><p>Partout comme ailleurs, l'ennui guette. On peut le noter, l'injustice est une part prépondérante du monde. On attend pendant des heures, des jours, la sortie d'une nouvelle et extraordinaire palette de maquillage... et quand vient son heure, impossible de l'avoir. Ou alors le professeur de chimie s'en prend à vous alors que vous n'avez même pas encore fait exploser un seul tube à essai. Eh bien rassurez vous, s'il est bien une juste chose dans l'univers, il s'agit bien de l'ennui qui frappe riches et pauvres, faibles et puissants. Las Noches ne faisait évidemment pas exception à la règle. Alors que se préparait la grande bataille de l'hiver, shinigamis et arrancars se préparaient bien sagement dans leurs coins respectifs, sous l'égide rigide de leurs dirigeants : le capitaine commandant appelé affectueusement Yamaji, et Aizen Sosuke surnommé "le vil traître à la mèche rebelle". Si les shinigamis étaient suffisamment disciplinés pour se tenir tranquilles durant toute cette préparation, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour tous les arrancars. L'Arrancar est une bestiole intéressante, une merveille de l'évolution (poussée et aidée par le traître à la mèche rebelle). Certains sont très très calmes, voir même d'énervantes loques inexpressives comme ce très cher Ulquiorra. D'autres en revanche semblent être dépourvus du bouton "off", comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack la panthère sanguinaire. S'il est facile de tenir en laisse un brave Starkk Coyote ou une mignonette et docile chauve-souris, il est beaucoup plus difficile de se faire obéir d'un sale chat - gros en plus - qui s'ennuie. Aizen-mèche-rebelle n'était pas un idiot, loin de là. A vrai dire même s'il ressentait l'envie cruelle de lui donner une bonne correction, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que 1) mine de rien le potentiel destructeur du matou bleu n'était pas négligeable 2) il s'ennuyait aussi et n'en pouvait plus des blagues vaseuses d'un Gin désoeuvré.<p>

Il convoqua alors la Sexta espada pour prendre le thé, mais aussi pour lui confier une mission utile, car sachez le il n'y a rien de pire qu'un félin qui s'ennuie. Tels furent ses mots !

"Va sur Terre Grimmjow, et trouve quelque chose d'amusant. Ramène le ici. Maintenant hors de ma vue."

Espèce de sac à puces, faillit-il ajouter. Mais l'homme à la mèche rebelle savait retenir ses mots quand il le fallait et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit partir Grimmjow loin, très loin de Las Noches. Et s'il avait su peut être qu'il aurait pas venu.

Karakura était une petite ville d'apparence tranquille. Mais par quel foutu coup du destin contenait elle autant de personne avec une énergie spirituelle défiant les quotas de la normalité ? Elle comptait notamment un certain Ichigo avec un reiatsu monstrueux, le dernier des Quincy, la réincarnation de Rocky qui distribuait des mandales aux Hollows et aussi une jeune fille malchanceuse : Inoue Orihime, kidnappée par l'âme damnée du psychopathe méché, Aizen Sosuke. Jusque là, rien de vraiment anormal me direz vous, après tout c'est toujours la jolie fille qui se fait enlever et attend qu'on la sauve. La vie s'écoulait normalement pour les autres habitants de Karakura qui vaquaient à leurs occupations les plus anodines et diverses dans la plus innocente des ignorances. Ou pas. On était vendredi soir, les geeks faisaient déjà face à leurs écrans depuis un bon moment, les autres se pressaient dans les rues histoire d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale, chose très importante dans la vie des jeunes. Les boutiques fermaient tranquillement leurs portes et la petite pâtisserie "Kawai Kashi" aussi (littéralement "Aux mignonnes pâtisseries"). Le patron, Yûto Kigai, très content de sa journée et surtout des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, renvoya donc ses trois employés chez eux, en leur recommandant d'être à l'heure le lendemain, chose qui bien évidemment ne serait pas respectée par au moins deux d'entre eux, comme d'habitude. Intéressons nous aux deux en question. Mitsuki et Kitsune Akemi, deux soeurs dizygotes (fausses jumelles, instant culture !), qui ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça physiquement alors que psychologiquement elles étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'onde. Mitsuki, appelée plus couramment Mitsu ou Kiki, était "l'aînée", autant dire qu'elle était sortie avec quelques minutes d'avance. Grande, (fausse) blonde aux yeux chocolat, aux ongles aussi roses que son noeud dans les cheveux, Mitsu aimait à incarner cet idéal féminin de la cruche en puissance, une vraie barbie superficielle et fière de l'être, mettant en avant ses arguments avec un décolleté aussi alléchant que les cupcakes qu'elle vendait. Sa jeune soeur Kitsune, connue aussi sous le nom de Kity ou Kiki, était pour sa part une petite brunette-rousse-indéfinissable couleur de cheveux aux grands yeux verts remplis non pas d'une lueur d'intelligence mais juste de profonde incompréhension ; Kity avait pour ambition d'incarner quant à elle l'idéal kawaiesque selon ses propres critères de jugement (surtout parce qu'elle ne remplissait pas aussi bien les décolletés que sa soeur). Ses ongles étaient aussi roses que ceux de sa soeur, un grelot grelottait à son cou et elle lâchait parfois un petit miaulement docte histoire d'avoir l'air intelligente ou tout simplement décalée... et surtout éviter un silence qui s'éterniserait et dévoilerait le vide insondable de ses pensées. Pour plus de clarté jetons un oeil à leurs fiches d'identité.

Nom : Akemi

Prénom : Mitsuki

Surnom : Mitsu ; Kiki

Âge : approximativement une vingtaine d'années et quelques minutes

Physique : blonde ; yeux marrons ; 95 C ; 1m75 ; 54 kilos

Aime : le rose, les chaussures à talons, les robes, les gâteaux, lire l'horoscope le matin, les hommes virils, travestir les gens, le vernis à ongles, les karaokés

N'aime pas : les responsabilités, la litière pour chat, les pantalons larges, le réveil qui sonne le matin, les transports en commun

Activité : travaille dans une pâtisserie

Qualités : sait très bien assortir les vêtements, sait très bien faire les gâteaux, sait très bien les derniers potins...

Défauts : nette tendance à oublier de se réveiller et à être très maladroite... quitte à improviser un concours de teeshirt mouillé pour réparer sa bévue

Nom : Akemi

Prénom : Kitsune

Surnom : Kity ; Kiki

Âge : approximativement une vingtaine d'années moins quelques minutes

Physique : brune-rousse ; yeux verts ; 80 B ; 1m62 ; 46 kilos

Aime : le rose, les chaussures à talons, les robes, les gâteaux, les barbecues, les hommes virils, les chats, le vernis à ongles, les karaokés

N'aime pas : les responsabilités, la nourriture pour chien, les chaussures plates, le réveil qui sonne le matin, les transports en commun

Qualités : sait très bien assortir les vêtements, sait très bien faire les gâteaux, sait très bien miauler...

Défauts : nette tendance à oublier de se réveiller et à être très maladroite... quitte à imiter le chat potté pour se faire pardonner

N'est ce pas que ça promet pour la suite ?

* * *

><p>*fait son regard de chat potté* review ? Je précise qu'aucun personnage n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Quant à la traduction approximative en japonais j'en suis désolée mais moi j'ai pris option vieux français à la fac, pas japonais alors j'utilise un traducteur dont je ne suis absolument pas sûre (quelle idée aussi d'étudier une langue qui n'est plus parlée ! masochiste va !)<p>

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Boys Boys Boys

Blabla des "autrices": Nous revoilà chers lecteurs (rah pitié une review pour de pauvres "autrices" en mal de reconnaissance ! de toutes manières on risque de continuer à publier vu qu'on a compris comment le site marche *gros boulets*). Voici un nouveau chapitre donc, un peu plus long, centré sur un gros gros délire qu'il nous faudra bien mettre un jour en pratique malgré nos difficultés à chanter.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo a la chance de posséder Bleach et ses personnages. Nous on a hérité de deux boulets aux ongles acérés et manucurés.

_Résumé : L'ennui guettait Las Noches mais Sire Aizen chargea Sieur Grimmjow d'aller lui quérir quelque distraction sur Terre..._

* * *

><p>Mitsuki était absolument ravie d'avoir terminé sa journée : arrivée en retard, sortie plus tôt grâce à la bienveillance de son patron qui avait étrangement hâte de fermer la boutique ; elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir eu recours à des méthodes que la décence ne nous permet pas d'évoquer ici. De son côté Kitsune sautillait joyeusement, manquant de trébucher tous les trois pas et se demandait pourquoi leur patron vénéré semblait si joyeux. Elle avait déjà oublié qu'il voulait agrandir l'affaire et ouvrir un salon de thé ; elle ne se doutait pas non plus qu'il jubilait en repensant à la question des uniformes. La féline jeune fille était bien innocente, pour ne pas dire stupide. Les deux soeurs avançaient tranquillement en direction de leur petite maison et, à peine arrivées, engagèrent une bataille épique pour savoir qui aurait accès à la salle de bain en premier.<p>

Mitsu Garou mit fin aux négociations d'un coup de coussin en pleine face, Kit Cat répliqua avec un autre sur la tête, oh mais que vois-je Mitsu Garou semble prendre le dessus, tout à fait Thierry elle exécute un enchaînement de toute beauté, la prise du héron unijambiste suivre de celle de la loutre sournoise, mais Kit Cat tente de contrer avec la roulade du dauphin asthmatique, échec critique, fin de la partie, Mitsu Garou vainqueur par KO. D'un pas conquérant l'aînée se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que sa soeur reposait sur la tapis, poussant parfois un miaulement plaintif et pestant contre sa brute de soeur qui allait encore y passer des heures et ne lui laisserait pas une goutte d'eau chaude. Comme elles avaient prévu de sortir ce soir-là, la victoire était un avantage non négligeable pour le ravalement de façade rituel. Et ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'une Mitsu rayonnante sortir de la salle de bain ; Kity se contenta d'une demi-heure de préparation, l'eau froide ne l'incitant pas vraiment à rester plus que nécessaire sous la douche. Enfin prêtes, elles se mirent route en discutant joyeusement.

Il y avait ce soir un concours de karaoké avec à la clé un an de buffet à volonté chez le roi des sushis ! Non vraiment, impossible de laisser passer ça. C'était donc avec détermination qu'elles avançaient d'un pas égal vers leur délicieux destin. Arrivées au lieu ou allait se dérouler cette soirée riche en fausses notes, elles se hâtèrent de rejoindre les vestiaires pour enfiler leur touche finale : des perruques roses. Avec leurs lentilles de contact bleues, elles étaient presque jumelles si l'on faisait abstraction de la différence de taille et de décolleté. Néanmoins le duo était ravi. Ce rose c'était si beau, si original, si... ! Cela leur allait si bien, après tout ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de si bien porter cette couleur n'est ce pas ? Pour conclure, elles étaient tout bonnement merveilleuses et certaines de gagner. Si leurs voix ne charmaient pas le jury, leurs apparences irréprochables le feraient certainement ! Dans le cas d'une impossible défaite, Mistu avait prévu d'empaler le jury avec ses talons aiguilles et Kity de leur jeter du vernis dans les yeux. Fair-play quand tu nous tiens...

Les lumières se tamisèrent et celle des projecteurs fut ! Les deux soeurs entrèrent d'un pas vif et assuré sur la scène, perchées chacune sur douze centimètres de talons aiguilles, elles dominaient le public d'ailleurs le public était bien bas, mais ceci n'est qu'une histoire de scène surélevée dont nous parlerons plus tard. Perruques roses ajustées, lentilles bleues luisantes, petits shorts en jean savamment déchirés là où il faut et teeshirts faisant l'apologie des cupcakes (concrètement un gros gâteau avec un regard malsain qui disait « mangez moi ! »), elles étaient prêtes à conquérir le public, à lui faire hurler leurs noms et à lui faire dresser un autel à leur gloire. La musique retentit et bientôt leurs voix étonnamment justes retentirent.

**Kity** : Hey there sugar baby / _Hey bébé,_  
>Saw you twice at the pop show  _je t'ai vu au spectacle _**(*montre le public du doigt à la recherche d'un garçon imaginaire*)**  
><strong>Mitsu<strong> : You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll / _Prend juste un peu de brillant et mélange le avec du rock and roll_  
><strong>Les deux<strong> :I like you a lot lot/ _Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup_  
>Think you're really hot hot  _Je pense que tu es vraiment chaud, chaud _**(*petit demi tour et font mine de s'éventer avec leurs mains parfaitement manucurées*)**

**Mitsu** : I know you think you're special / _Je sais que tu penses que tu es spécial (_***petit clin d'oeil et pose aguicheuse*)**  
>When we dance real crazy  _quand nous dansons comme de vrais fous_  
>Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  _Le glamour, l'électronique, le disco bébé _**(*esquisse un petit pas de danse du genre Saturday Night Fever*)**  
><strong>Les deux<strong> : I like you a lot lot / _Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup_  
>All we want is hot hot  _Tous ce que nous voulons c'est chaud, chaud _**(*regard déterminé, presque agressif, le public effrayé recule un peu*)**

Passant par là par le plus grand des hasards, Grimmjow tendit l'oreille. Mais quels étaient ces mélodieux miaulement ? Ses neurones avaient brusquement été connectés en comprenant que des voix féminines réclamaient du « chaud ». Grimmy était un Arracar très arrangeant dès qu'il y avait une paire de seins en jeu. Et là apparemment il y en avait plusieurs ! Curieux comme un chat (un chat est toujours curieux, oui oui ces sales bêtes sont toujours là à fourrer leur nez où il ne faut pas, à grimper sur les étagères et à casser le précieux vase de Tante Irène !), il « sonida » (du verbe sonider, dérivé du nom sonido : mode de déplacement rapide de l'Arrancar de base) jusqu'au bar, ne fit guère attention à l'affiche « Concours de karaoké, bouchons d'oreilles disponibles à l'accueil » et observa discrètement la scène.

REFRAIN :

**Les deux** : Boys boys boys / _Gars gars gars_  
><strong>Mitsu<strong> : We like boys in cars / _On aime les gars en voiture _**(*s'imagine dans un coupé cabriolet et agite sa crinière rose avec un « roaaaar » évocateur*)**  
><strong>Les deux<strong> : Boys boys boys / _Gars gars gars_  
><strong>Kity<strong> : Buy us drinks in bars / _Ils nous achètent à boire dans les bars _**(*se lèche les babines d'un air gourmand, attrape un mojito déposé gentiment sur le bord de la scène et vide le verre cul sec avant de se remettre à chanter*)**  
><strong>Les deux<strong> : Boys boys boys / _Gars gars gars_  
>With hairspray and denim  _Avec du spray fixant et du denim_  
>Boys boys boys  _Gars gars gars_  
>We love them!  _Nous les aimons !_**(*sautillement hystérique en chantant très fort ces dernières paroles et en ondulant sensuellement*)**

Oh, oh

**Kity** : Baby is a bad boy / _Bébé est un mauvais garçon_  
>With some retro sneakers  _avec des retro sneakers _**(*yeux brillants, imagine le Bad Boy la serrer contre lui et miaule de contentement*)**  
><strong>Mitsu<strong> : Let's go see The Killers / _On va aller voir The Killers_  
>And make out in the bleachers  _et on va aller les embrasser dans les estrades _  
>I like you a lot lot  _Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup_  
>Think you're really hot hot  _Je trouve que t'es vraiment chaud, chaud _**(*continue à chanter en lançant un regard assassin à Kity toute occupée à miauler dans son coin*)**  
><strong>Les deux<strong> :Let's go to the party / _Allons à la fête,_  
>Heard our buddy's the DJ  _écoutez notre ami le DJ_  
>Don't forget my lipstick  _N'oublie pas mon baume à lèvres _**(*en profitent pour se remettre du gloss pour que ça brille*)**  
>I left it in your ashtray  _ je l'ai laissé dans ton cendrier _**(*regards de tueuses aux rares fumeurs car fumer c'est MAL et vous allez tous brûler dans un ENFER de NICOTINE !*)**  
>I like you a lot lot  _Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup_  
>All we want is hot hot  _Tous ce que nous voulons est chaud, chaud _**(*nouveau regard déterminé, cette fois vraiment agressif, s'éventent, font demi-tour et courent vers le public*)**

REFRAIN **(*deuxième mojito pour Kity qui avait réellement besoin de s'hydrater*)**

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Ces deux humaines étaient tout bonnement époustouflantes ! Quelles voix mélodieuses ! Les miaulements de la plus petite lui parlaient et les « arguments mammaires » de la plus grande l'enchantaient ! Ah vraiment, il aurait pu les écouter pendant des heures. En plus, il lui semblait qu'elles s'adressaient à lui. Après tout n'était il pas un bad boy ? Non vraiment il en était sûr, plus de doute possible, elles l'appelaient ! Alors Grimmy le Grand s'avança au milieu de cette masse d'humains insipides et faibles qui n'avaient même pas assez de reiatsu pour pouvoir le voir, lui le ROI ! De leur côté les soeurs terribles continuaient à chanter même si Mitsu se demandait qui diable pouvait être ce type aux cheveux bleus et oh Kami Sama ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoie sa garde robe, c'était tellement dépassé voir même antique comme fringues. Quant à elle Kity s'interrogeait sur la présence d'un trou dans son torse mais surtout sur la possibilité qu'il puisse être un RIVAL qui souhaitait participer au concours et leur voler la victoire. Alors elle reprit de plus belle :

**Kity** : I'm not loose, I like to party / _Je ne suis pas décontractée, j'aime faire la fête_  
>Let's get lost in your Ferrari  _Perdons nous dans ta Ferrari (_***yeux brillants à la mention de la Ferrari, oh un bad boy avec une super voiture voilà qui était diablement intéressant !*)**  
>Not psychotic or dramatic  _Je ne suis pas folle ou dramatique _**(*regard un peu fou justement qui poussa le public à s'interroger encore plus sur sa santé mentale***_)_  
>I like boys and that is that  _J'aime les gars et c'est comme ça_  
><strong>Mitsu<strong> : Love it when you call me legs / J_'aime quand tu m'appelles ''les jambes'' _**(*fait remonter sa main le long de ses jambes et se donne une petite tape aguicheuse sur la croupe avec un petit éclat de rire*)**  
>In the morning buy me eggs  _Quand tu m'achètes des oeufs le matin_  
>Watch your heart when we're together  _Regarde ton coeur quand nous sommes tous les deux_  
>Boys like you love me forever  _Les gars comme toi m'aiment pour toujours _**(*agite ses cheveux roses comme dans une pub pour shampooing et fait un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice*)**

Oh, oh, oh, oh

REFRAIN x3 **(*trois nouveaux mojitos pour Kity, il était temps que la chanson s'arrête, elle commençait à avoir chaud et souriait bêtement, du moins encore plus que d'habitude et ne parvenait à remercier le public que de miaulements mystérieux qui faisaient office de « merci je vous adore je sais que je suis merveilleuse ! »*)**

Regard de braise pour conclure la chanson et elles saluèrent en se tenant par la main parce que ça faisait « soeurs unies envers et contre tout », mais aussi parce que la cadette tanguait dangereusement sur ses talons aiguilles. Grimmjow souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un air de psychopathe tueur, le genre qui rit dans la ruelle dissimulé par l'ombre avant de vous sauter dessus. Alors que les deux humaines qui se ressemblaient énormément passaient dans les coulisses, il lui suivit discrètement et alors que les pauvres et innocentes jeunes filles allaient prendre un repos bien mérité dans leur loge, il les attrapa.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Mitsu. Ah... c'est vous, se reprit-elle bien vite en reconnaissant l'erreur de la mode. Je suis désolée nous ne signons pas d'autographes.

-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW ! Hurla Kity. Par contre si vous pouviez nous lâcher ce serait vraiment gentil et NOUS NE VOUS LAISSERONS PAS GAGNER LE CONCOURS ! LE PREMIER PRIX EST A NOUS !

-OUAIS, D'ABORD ! Ajouta Kiki qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire. »

Grimmy préférait largement quand elles chantaient. Alors il les assomma délicatement en leur donnant un grand coup derrière la tête, les jeta sur ses épaules telles de vulgaires sacs à patates et ouvrit un Garganta pour rejoindre Las Noches. Aizen serait content, il ramenait deux chanteuses d'enfer !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Vraiment désolée pour le délire Lady Gagaesque (oui ceci était Boys Boys Boys de Lady Gaga, quant à la traduction des paroles je l'ai dénichée sur internet aussi je ne suis pas certaine de sa justesse ^^" je vous prie de m'excuser pour les possibles erreurs de traduction) et désolée également pour les possibles fautes se baladant de ci de là.<p>

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos impressions ou même des idées ou des envies que vous auriez par rapport à tel ou tel personnage (on peut même en introduire de nouveaux, c'est y pas beau hein ?)


End file.
